No Two Alike
by Rickmanlover24601
Summary: Professor Granger has gone missing and her traces have disappeared under fresh snow fall. Will she be found? If so, who by? How can snowflakes end up changing so much?


**No Two Alike**

The lone figure trudging towards the Forbidden Forest stood out against the stark white scenery. His black cloak trailed behind him, brushing the newest layer of snow. The snow had been falling since early that morning and Hogwarts was blanketed in soft white.

As the figure passed beneath the trees, he heard the soft 'clump' of snow falling from the branches, but nothing more.

It was eerily quiet within the forest. And the snow made it difficult to trace any footsteps.

He cursed beneath his breath.

He would have called out but, for some reason, it felt sacred within that forest and he had no desire to break the silence. There was nothing but constantly falling flakes to keep one company.

He walked further into the forest, trying to use his skills to locate the missing professor. Who would willingly stay out in this cold weather and in the Forbidden Forest no less? She had gone to get ingredients over an hour ago. She should have been back by now.

He was frustrated. They didn't pay him to go trudging through snow to bring back unruly colleagues.

Giving up on ever finding her due to the freshly carpeted forest floor, he cast a locating charm and stalked, as much as one could in a thick layer of snow, towards her location.

The woman was twirling, her head thrown back and her tongue out.

The man cleared his throat and the woman stopped spinning. She turned around and smiled.

"Hello, Professor."

"Let's skip the pleasantries. Since you are not dead and clearly in no immediate danger I see no more reason to remain out here. Good day to you." He tried to turn on his heel, found it impossible, and stepped around to leave.

"Were you worried about me?"

"Professor Granger, I assure you, the only thing that would concern me if you died was the annoyance of having to retrain an assistant and fill out paperwork detailing exactly how you met your fate."

"I told you, I was collecting-"

"Yes, but that was an hour ago." He turned back and glared at her, trying to ignore the snow sticking to his nose.

"Can you blame me for dawdling when it's so lovely out here?" Hermione twirled around once more. "It's so peaceful and beautiful, as if no one else in the world knows this place exists." She spread her arms wide and looked at him encouragingly.

"If you think I'm going to agree with that nonsense, you are sorely mistaken. I prefer to be indoors where it is warm and dry."

"Oh but you can dry off any old time, and there are warming charms." Hermione turned to glance at a nearby tree, one side of it obscured by snow sticking determinedly to its bark. "Did you know that every snowflake is unique?" She glanced back at the sour Potions Master. "They're as different in structure and appearance as any human being to another. Well, except for twins." She laughed quietly, a soft sound that seemed to fit the surroundings.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I am not ignorant, Professor."

"I never said you were. I was making conversation."

"Yes, out here in the snow. If you wish to continue this conversation, or preferably one relating to that bundle of ingredients you have, I will be in my office." He turned again and slowly walked out of the forest.

Hermione watched him go then followed him back soon after. His footprints were already obscured by fresh snow.

***

Hermione woke rather late on Christmas morning. She was no longer a child, eager to wake up the moment she thought Santa had arrived, and she wasn't due to see her friends until lunch time. The only thing she might stand to miss is the morning's obligatory snow fall but as she wrapped her dressing gown around her waist and looked out the window, she noticed it was still snowing—a white Christmas, indeed.

Then she turned her attention to the few gifts at the end of her bed not brought by Santa during the night but by a probably very exhausted owl. She smiled and unwrapped the first one.

A large purple sweater fell out, this time embroidered with _Hermione_, rather than the usual H. Hermione smiled and put it on, glad it reached past her knees.

Sitting cross-legged on her bed, Hermione reached for her next gift, a small black box. She held it gently in her hands as her mind raced with all the possibilities it could be. It certainly didn't look like any Christmas gift she had received before.

Slowly, she untied the green ribbon and lifted the lid.

Sitting on top of a wad of cotton wool was a crystal snowflake, one cream ribbon hanging from the top. It was absolutely magical. Hermione breathed out slowly as she lifted it carefully and spun it around in the light. Rainbow colors bounced off the walls of her bedroom.

There was only one person who could know of her love of snowflakes.

She brought the gift to her chest and closed her eyes briefly. She would never have guessed it.

Hermione gathered up her other gifts and walked out into the lounge room. She set her gifts on the couch and reverently hung her crystal snowflake on the tree.

She only wished she had thought to give him something in return. As if she could have predicted he would send her such a touching, and probably expensive, gift.

It was the nicest gift she had ever received.

****

"Rose, Hugo, go wash up for lunch!" Hermione yelled up the stairs as she levitated the last of the food onto the dining table. She dusted her hands off and looked at her handy work. It was the first time she had made a Christmas lunch. She had always been invited to Ron's house for Christmas day.

To be honest, Hermione was looking forward to a little quiet time with her busy family. Mrs. Weasley had said there was no reason for them not to feel a part of the family and they would always be welcome at the Burrow. Hermione was glad for their support and she would miss them but she felt maybe Rose and Hugo needed some time away from the constant reminder of their father. It would be a nice time to sit down and talk about things anyway.

Hermione poured the apple cider and called again for her children.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Surprised anyone would be traipsing to her cottage on Christmas day, Hermione quickly untied her apron and opened the front door.

The dark figure turned around slowly and Hermione gasped. Before she could think of anything useful to say to someone she had thought long dead, he quietly greeted her with two words, "It's snowing."

Despite everything, Hermione slowly smiled. "It is."

"I…apologize for interrupting your Christmas-"

"Please, Professor, think nothing of it. I…I'm so glad you're…alive."

"It's Severus. No one has called me Professor for many years."

Hermione dipped her head just as her children ran down the stairs to the front door.

"Who is it? Who is it?"

"More presents?"

"Hush. Go sit at the table."

Severus frowned as he watched the children disappear. "I was sorry to hear about…" He waved a hand, unsure what exactly he should say.

Hermione gave a small smile. "Thanks…"

"You…must have loved him."

"He was my best friend." Hermione's eyes shone with unshed tears. He had been her best friend and they had shared some good times but even to this day, she wasn't sure if she truly loved him. His death still hurt her, still woke her up at night, and made her darling children cry. But they were strong and they would make it through.

Hermione opened the door a little wider. "Would you like to stay for lunch? It'd be our pleasure."

Severus shook his head. "No, thank you. I won't intrude."

"Will you take a…snowcheck then?" Hermione grinned.

Severus contemplated her offer for a moment then curtly nodded his head. "A snowcheck."

She waved goodbye as he stepped away from her front porch.

"Alright, guys. Who's hungry?"

****

* * *

**Happy Holidays to those of you on Thanksgiving break. Drakien and I both decided to write a fic for each other this holiday and we will attempt to do so over Christmas and for our birthdays. So hopefully you will get to see a lot of new stories from us in the future. Best wishes!**


End file.
